


Nocturne for Noctuidae

by AmazonX



Category: The X-Files, Threshold
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: The story line of "Threshold" just has Mulder written all over it.





	Nocturne for Noctuidae

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Nocturne for Noctuidae

### Nocturne for Noctuidae

#### by Amazon X

  


Title: Nocturne for Noctuidae 

Author: Amazon X 

E-mail: 

Website: http://yankeestarbuck.tripod.com 

Feedback: Why, yes, thank you! 

Category: slash, X-Files/Threshold X-over, Mulder/Geronimo 

Rating: NC-17, absolutely 

Summary: The story line of "Threshold" just has Mulder written all over it. 

Archive: The Basement, Full House Slash, Gossamer, WWOMB, NickZone 

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, I have no money. 

Notes: Sue gave me the title and away I went! Yes, I wrote Mulder, tried to anyway, hopefully doing him justice. This was something I wanted to write as soon as I saw "Threshold" so I knew the list would love it. Pic, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! This had sat in my head for a while before I had the nerve to write it. But I think it's about time I cut Mulder a break. So I put it together for my Secret Santa. And now...I can move on, hee! Thanks for the fast turn around beta, Sue, you rawk! And I loved the advice! 

Dr. Jerome "Geronimo" Horne sat in his office in Houston, at the Johnson Space Center, going over his files, typing relevant information into the database. He still watched the stars, the shooting ones and the twinkly ones. He still monitored the prevailing winds, and he still spooked a little when he saw butterflies.

Savannah Bailey, the woman Geronimo had been dating, meeting her during the investigation of the moth creatures, had left to go back to her bugs. They'd spent a nice few months together, but she couldn't handle his need to be alone, his need to engage in his recreational activities, his need to have the dog sleep on the bed with him. Of course, she thought it was obscene, even though the dog stayed in the other room while they made love. Emily wasn't as jealous of Savannah as Savannah was of Emily. 

Emily loved him, though, unconditionally. She never left him, waited patiently for him, was good in the kennel when he would go away on extended business. She was loyal, and he treated her better than he treated anyone. 

He wasn't expecting any visitors, nor was he expecting interruptions of any kind. It was Saturday, after all. Who the hell works on Saturday. Besides him, that was. The knock on his door made him jump. After chuckling at his own paranoia, he stood and walked to the door. And lost the ability to speak. 

Geronimo was greeted by the most intense gray-green eyes he had ever seen. The mouth was full and pouty, and the cheekbones were high. He was the best looking man Geronimo had ever seen, and his cock sprang up to let him know he approved of the guest. God bless baggy khaki pants. 

"Can I help you?" Geronimo asked. 

The man held up his ID and smiled. "Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI. I wanted to know if I could talk to you about an incident that happened here a few months ago." 

Geronimo took a deep breath to settle himself, and, after taking a good look at the ID, he stepped back to give the man entrance. "I'm Dr. Jerome Horne, but everyone calls me Geronimo." 

The man cocked his head and said, "Really? Why?" 

"Little brother had trouble with Jerome and that's what he came up with. It stuck. Interesting comment coming from a man named Fox." 

"Touche. Just call me Mulder. Now, can we talk about the moths." 

Geronimo smiled and led the way to his desk, where he sat, inviting Mulder to take the guest chair. He began describing the initial space walk and injury to the astronaut, Lt. Clay Collins, and the infection that had resulted in pods growing in the man's hand. Mulder listened intently, never moving a muscle. Geronimo stopped just before discussing the people who grew limbs with pincers and looked at Mulder. "Aren't you going to write any notes, or anything?" 

"I have an eidetic memory. I'll remember all the details, trust me. Go on, please." 

Geronimo opened his mouth to speak but his stomach spoke for him. Both men laughed. "I guess I shouldn't skip lunch or dinner, should I?" 

"You sound like me, actually. My partner gets on me about eating regular meals. She can be more of a mother than my natural one was." 

"My last girlfriend was like that," Geronimo said, rising and reaching for his jacket. "We can talk more over lunch. Do you like steak?" 

"Yeah, I do. Know a good place?" Mulder, asked, smiling. Geronimo was impressed by the even white teeth that filled the lush mouth of his agent... _the_ agent. Not _his_ agent. Well, not yet. Maybe... 

"Geronimo?" Mulder asked, interrupting the thoughts of the man. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, shaking his head like his dog when she'd lost the squirrel she was chasing. 

"I was telling you that my rental is over in the visitors' lot." Mulder pointed across the base. 

"We'll take mine," he said and smiled, leading the way to his red Corvette. 

Mulder looked at it and nodded his head. "This is pretty nice. Must be a chick magnet." 

"Not really." They got into the car, and Geronimo took Mulder to his favorite steak house. They sat, ordered two thick New York steaks, medium, with steak fries, garlic bread, and salads, just to make sure they had veggies with all the cholesterol. They found that they actually had a few things in common. Mulder was fascinated with Geronimo's space walk, and his years as a pilot. 

"What's it like to space walk? Seriously, what are all the feelings that go through you?" Mulder asked, barely touching his food. 

"It's nothing like you've ever experienced on Earth; that goes without saying. There's no way to explain how small you feel, compared to the vast emptiness before you." 

"Do you believe?" Mulder asked, testing Geronimo, so it seemed. 

"Believe in what? Extra-terrestrials? I have to. With what happened to Galveston, I saw them. They were here, Mulder. I fought with them. There's more out there than we can ever imagine." 

Mulder shook his head. Geronimo cocked his own to the side and smiled. "What?" 

"It's so refreshing to meet someone who believes and doesn't look at me like I'm insane when I talk about these beings." 

"Why should they think that?" Geronimo asked, sipping his beer. "Hell, if that's the case, then they'd think I'm ready for the restraints." 

"How do you mean?" Mulder suddenly seemed to be very interested in his lunch again. 

"Oh, you'll laugh, so forget it. Everyone does." Geronimo pushed the remains of his salad around the plate with an uninterested fork. 

"Try me. I'm not going to laugh or make fun of you. I promise." Mulder held his hand up in a Boy Scout salute to emphasize his words. 

"OK. I believe in ghosts, too." He looked down at his plate and then back up at his companion. He almost got up to leave the table when he saw the smile growing on Mulder's face. "I knew it..." he started to say when a hand covered his on the table. 

"I'm not smiling to laugh at you. I'm smiling to let you know you have a fellow believer. Where did you see your first?" 

The conversation fell easily into step after that. They talked of the house that Geronimo's parents had briefly lived in when he was 8, that was haunted. Only after the boy ran away to his grandparents for the third time did they beg the landlord to release them from the lease so they could move again. "Seriously? What was the ghost?" 

"This old man who used to touch my feet with his freezing cold hands every night. They knew something was up when I would crawl into bed with them with wet pajamas. I never wet the bed until the ghost. Then, we moved, and I stopped. It was freaky." 

"I can imagine." 

The men continued their conversation from there, extending it to art, sports and other recreational subjects until they realized it was dinner time. The waitress was grateful when they called for the check, and equally grateful when Mulder threw two twenties on the table for her as Geronimo insisted on paying for the meal. As Geronimo drove them back to the base, he looked over at Mulder and his mind began to race. He was not interested in ending the evening with this man so soon, and his mind raced with ideas on how to keep it going. Mulder came to his rescue. 

"I keep wondering if the files about the whole Galveston affair in the official record are all there is to the tale. Or do you have other details squirreled away at home. The way I would." 

BINGO! Mulder knew there was more to the moth case. "Yeah, I have a few things back at my place. You sure you want to come over?" 

Mulder smiled. "I just met someone who could help prove all of my life's work is valid. Do you think I'm letting you get away from me this fast?" Mulder's smile was easy and generous. 

"OK, so I'll bring you to the base, we'll check out, and then you can follow me home. Oh, and don't mind Emily when we get there." 

"Emily?" Mulder asked as they got to the base. Geronimo drove Mulder straight to his rental, the only one left in the visitor's section, and they drove back the fifteen minutes to Geronimo's place. It was a single level ranch-style, two bedrooms and served his purposes well. The barking alerted Mulder right away as he met Geronimo in the driveway. "I guess that's Emily." 

Geronimo nodded and said, "Yeah, she's a pitbull, but don't let that scare you. Once she meets you and sees you're a friend, she'll be a slut to you all night long." Geronimo clamped his mouth shut at that. All night? Did he really let his plans slip out? Damn damn damn. 

If Mulder noticed, it didn't show on his face as he followed Geronimo to the door. He entered first, blocking his guest from Emily's assault, but he seriously misjudged his dog's reaction to the visitor. She jumped up on him, giving his face a brief lick before making it past him to Mulder. The dog set a moment, as if prepared to attack, then stopped, shook her head, sniffed at him, then jumped up on him to lick his cheek. Geronimo stood back watching and laughing and said, "Slut." 

Both men laughed as Geronimo led Mulder to the living room. "Have a seat, Mulder. Or just leer at all the photos like everyone else. I gotta feed my girl. You want a beer?" Geronimo had already scooped a few cups of dry kibble for Emily and dumped it in her bowl as he asked the question. Without hearing Mulder's answer, he grabbed two Molsons and took them back to the living room. Mulder gratefully accepted his as he looked at all the photos, the Air Force academy pictures, Geronimo's graduation still, his first plane, a shot of him training for his first shuttle flight, trying on his space suit. 

"These are great, Geronimo. You're really accomplished, huh?" Mulder said, sounding like a little boy talking to his hero. 

"I thought it was a great idea to set an example for my brother and sister. She's a neurologist and he's a concert pianist." Geronimo pointed to a picture of himself with a beautiful young woman and a younger man, all three strikingly resembling each other. All three sets of green eyes fairly glowed. "You got any brothers or sisters?" 

Mulder visibly deflated. "A sister. She was abducted when she was eight. I was twelve. She was murdered a few years later." Mulder stopped speaking then, but kept staring at the picture of the woman in the evening gown, the man in the tuxedo and Geronimo in his dress blues, holding his hat. There were so many ribbons on his chest. Mulder looked away and walked to the window, taking a hard pull from his beer. 

Geronimo walked over slowly and asked, "Are you OK, Mulder?" 

After another sip, he said, "I'm fine. I'm jealous. That should have been me in those pictures. Let me guess, sister is in the middle, but the apple of your father's eye? Little brother was babied, and you were the prize astronaut oldest. Everyone is loved equally, everyone is happy, and your life is perfect. How lovely." The venom was palpable in the air as well as Mulder's words. 

"Well, if you must know, my sister is in recovery for amphetamine abuse in med school, and my brother is schizophrenic. He stops his meds to play concerts, otherwise, the Haldol makes him feel like he's under water. And I'm bisexual, a big blow to my Catholic parents. So...still jealous?" 

"You're bisexual?" Mulder asked, perking up immediately. 

Geronimo smiled and said, "Is that the way you proposition a man?" 

The two men looked each other over a moment. Mulder handed over his empty bottle in his hand to his host, and when Geronimo had placed them out of the way, Mulder moved in for the kiss. It was awkward for about a second, while teeth clashed and each tried for dominance. It wasn't a contest. Geronimo spent too much time outdoors and in the gym and quickly had Mulder against the wall, pressing into him and plundering his mouth. Mulder pulled back to catch his breath. 

"Can we go somewhere more comfortable?" Mulder asked, panting. 

"My bedroom. Come on, I have to change the sheets tomorrow, anyway." Stepping back, Geronimo held his hand out to lead Mulder to his room. The bed was big, but not too much for the room. It was decorated for a man, tasteful, but a little too well done for the average straight man. Geronimo went about lighting candles, turning down the comforter, pulling out condoms and lube from the bedside table. He went into the bathroom and came out with hand towels for clean up, then sat on the side of the bed. He patted the sheets beside him. "Come on, I won't bite. Unless you beg me." 

Mulder smiled and sat with the man, reaching out to kiss him again. It wasn't long before fervent hands began removing a tie, a shirt, belts, suit pants, khakis, all of it piling on the floor. Geronimo pushed Mulder back a little, and Mulder stopped, looking up with worry. 

"Hey, be nice, Geronimo. I'm not that easy, you know?" he said, jokingly, but with an underlay of seriousness. 

"Mulder, I like to top, OK? But I promise, I'll make it so good for you. Yeah? Or...we can do..." 

"I like, I like!" Mulder scooted all the way up to lay back against the pillows, opening his legs to Geronimo. Geronimo crawled after him and laughed. 

"Up on your hands and knees. Let me make you see stars, Mulder." As Geronimo leaned over for the lube and a condom, while stroking his erection, Mulder scrambled into position, gathering the pillow in his arms and pressing his shoulders onto the bed, ass high in the air. Geronimo fairly drooled at the sight of the full round ass presenting itself to him. He quickly donned the condom and spread a layer of lube on it. A bit more went on his fingers to stretch and relax Mulder; it barely seemed necessary, yet it was just his style. Pressing into Mulder's hot ass brought a deep groan from Geronimo's chest as he easily bottomed and felt his balls hit Mulder's. 

"Oh, God, you are amazing, Mulder," he whispered. He began to move inside Mulder and thrust, slowly at first, but soon building up the friction. He could feel the tension building up inside him, but left his mate's cock untouched. He just kept thrusting, running the tables of formulas for g-force calculation through his head to keep from coming. It wasn't long before he heard the first request. 

"Oh, touch me, Geronimo, my cock, touch it," Mulder begged. Geronimo didn't move his hands from Mulder's hips, waiting. "Come on, just a little, please. Geronimo, please, fuck, touch it!" 

He relented, reaching under the man who knelt before him, pressing his smooth, sweaty chest to Mulder's equally smooth, sweaty back and grabbed the long, thick cock that swung underneath them. After just a few thrusts, and a few strokes past Mulder's prostate, the man was coming, getting religion the whole way there. The contractions in his ass brought Geronimo to his explosive orgasm, jerking his body spasmodically into Mulder's. He was deceptively quiet, which didn't reflect on what Geronimo was feeling. 

Mulder collapsed first, landing in the wet spot, not caring. Geronimo took the time to remove his condom, clean his cock and pull the covers up. Mulder stayed where he was. "Hey, you're sleeping in the wetspot, Mulder." 

Mulder laughed. "You should see the couch I sleep on regularly. This is nothing." 

Geronimo grimaced. "Oh, nice afterglow talk. I change these sheets every Sunday morning, man. Hey, get over here and kiss me." 

Mulder sat up long enough to share a sweet kiss with Geronimo before laying back and letting out a huge sigh. "That was great, Geronimo. I haven't such great sex for a long time. I...uh...I have to leave tomorrow, go back to DC. Sorry." 

Geronimo straightened the covers and sat back against his pillow. "I figured. It's OK. I didn't expect roses and a picket fence." 

Mulder smiled and rolled over to look into the deep green eyes of his new friend. "You know, you look so much like someone I used to know. A man I..." 

"Dated?" Geronimo supplied. 

"Sort of. We slept together a few times. But he betrayed me. And so many other people around us. He's dead, now. It's a long story..." 

"And one you can tell me another time, I think." Geronimo's smile was easy, trying to ease the tension from Mulder's brow. 

"That means I can come back?" he asked. 

"I would love to see you again. It's nice to meet someone I have so much in common with." 

Mulder was quiet a moment before asking the inevitable question. "Why did you break up with your last girlfriend?" 

Geronimo sat up and let out a ripping whistle. Paws and nails on the hardwood floor scrambled into the room, and Emily bounded onto the bed, wagging her uncropped tail. "Good girl, lay down. Bedtime." 

Emily lay down as told and settled to sleep at the feet of her human. Mulder laughed. "That? She couldn't deal with her? Jealous girlfriend." 

"You don't have a problem with the dog, Mulder?" Geronimo asked, sitting up to pet Emily a few times to show his love. 

"Why would I? She's great. Smart, cute, and obedient. She can sleep where she likes." 

Geronimo smiled, turned off the bedside lamp and settled down beside Mulder. "I think this is the start of a lovely friendship." 

The End 

Merry Christmas, Pic!  
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Amazon X


End file.
